The production of integrated circuits includes the formation of passivation layers which provide electrical stability by isolating certain features of the integrated circuits from undesirable electrical and chemical conditions. In general, a passivation layer is formed of silicon mononitride (SiN) or silicon carbide (SiC) as a thick film. These types of passivation layers, however, are only sufficient to act as barrier against certain environmental conditions. In the face of other environmental conditions, these types of passivation layers are not sufficiently robust to prevent the environmental conditions from affecting the integrated circuit. Consequently, thick films are not always a possible alternative when manufacturing certain types of integrated circuits.
In addition, the use of these types of passivation layers can influence the operation of the integrated circuit. For instance, the operation of a sensor fabricated as an integrated circuit is influenced. In addition, the described materials, SiN and SiC are only suitable, if the passivating film is of high quality. To achieve a high quality film, high deposition temperatures greater than five-hundred (500) degrees Celsius (C) are required. These temperatures are often not compatible with the device or circuit requiring protection.
Consequently, there is a need for a passivation layer for use in the fabrication of integrated circuits, electrical devices and components including micro-electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) devices.